Secrets and Lies
by kOo-17
Summary: Hermione is in pain. She is so depressed. She don't know what to do when she heard a news that broke her heart...
1. Default Chapter

It was already two o'clock in the morning and still Hermione is awake. She was sitting by the window in their room staring blankly outside. It was very dark and silent...

She was so confused_. Why am I feeling this way?_ She kept asking herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. That was it. She couldn't stand it anymore. The scene that she accidentally saw that morning kept bothering her. She felt so stupid. Suddenly, a fat tear fell down her cheek. _Don't cry okay. Is there something to cry_ _about?_ She continued saying to herself. But there's nothing she could do. Suddenly, tears started pouring down her cheeks and she started sobbing...

She can remember it clearly what happened.

She was on her way to her class that morning, walking briskly so that she won't be late. As she passed through one of the corridors, she caught the sight of Harry who's also on his way to his class, about a couple of blocks away from her. When she was about to call him, a familiar voice shouted Harry's name. She turned around and saw Cho running towards Harry's direction. She nearly bumped to Hermione as she made her way. When Cho reached Harry, She grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately.

Hermione was shocked and couldn't believe what she saw. She felt that her world suddenly fell upside down. Harry didn't even notice her and seeing them kiss made her stomach flip flop. She felt like throwing up but instead she ran towards the other direction with tears streaming down her cheeks...

_Why did she kiss him? Are they together? No, it's impossible, but why? _She asked herself over and over again. Tears were still pouring down her face.

"Hermione? You're still awake?", her roommate asked with a sleepy voice. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears. "Uh, I'm about to sleep. I just finished reading some books.", she answered with her voice trembling.

Ginny stood up, lit her lamp and stared at Hermione. "Have you been crying?", she asked quickly.

"Of course not!", Hermione exclaimed still holding her tears. She doesn't want Ginny to know that she's been crying for hours already.

"If you have a problem, you can tell me. I'll help you.", Ginny said sympathetically. "Is there something wrong? You were just here the whole day and didn't eat even bother to eat.", she added.

"I'm okay, don't worry.", Hermione answered. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about.", she continued. _If only you know... _She said to herself.

"Um,okay...", Ginny replied as she went back to bed. "Anyway, Have you heard th news?",

"The what?", Hermione asked as she slid into her blanket.

"Harry and Cho are finally together!", Ginny exclaimed giggling.

That was it. _They're already together_. Hermione thought. She wanted to scream but she can't. She was in pain_. If only Harry knew how much I love him_... She sighed. But there's nothing she could do.

"Hermione, did you hear what I just said? Are you still awake?", Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't answer back. She pretended to be asleep. As she closed her eyes, a fat tear rolled down her cheek again and without knowing it, she fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter II

Hermione looked awful the next day. She was wearing huge eyeglasses to hide her puffy eyes due to what happened.

"Why didn't you attend classes yesterday?", Ron asked her as they sat down in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione didn't answer back. She was staring at an empty corner still thinking of everything that happened. She was completely out of her mind.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Are you there?", Ron shouted waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?", Hermione asked.

"Nevermind.", Ron said quickly. "Anyway, why are you wearing those huge eye glasses?", he asked laughing.

"Quit it Ron! It's not funny.", she told him angrily.

"Ron! Mione!", a familiar voice shouted.

_It's Harry_. She said to herself. As he approached them, she felt her heart beat faster. She wanted to run away but she can't. Her hands grew numb and she can't move. She felt so uneasy.

"What's with those glasses Mione?", Harry asked her smiling.

She didn't know what to say. When she heard his voice, she wanted to cry and asked him if the rumors are true, but she can't.

"My eyes are sore.", she replied with her voice quivering.

"Um, Harry, is it true that you and Cho are now...you know?", Ron asked excitedly.

Hermione felt like going away. _Be strong Hermione, be strong_. She told herself. As she saw Harry smiling not like his usual smile, she knew already the answer.

"Yes.", Harry answered smiling from ear to ear with his eyes glistening.

"I'm so happy for you!", Ron exclaimed. He stood up and hugged Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione remained silent. She didn't know what to say. Hearing it from Harry made it worse for her. She just remained there silent looking at her two friends.

"Me too. I'm happy for you Harry.", she finally said. She managed to foster a fake smile. But at that moment, she felt like bursting into tears. Suddenly, a tear fell down her cheek. _They can't_ _see me like this_. She told herself as she wiped it away.

"I need to go now.", she said quickly.

"But Harry's going to tell us everything that happened.", Ron said

"I can't stay any longer. I still have so many things to do.", she replied. Then, she stood up and ran towards the girl's dormitory with a pain in her chest.


End file.
